


Destiny is Bullshit

by bombshellblonde



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fix It, M/M, Soulmates, fuck the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Fuck the finale, Quentin and Eliot's love story deserved to live.





	Destiny is Bullshit

Eliot opened his eyes in his hospital bed and the first thing he registered was someone holding his hand tightly, resting their head on his lap. He groggily blinked away the haze he was in until his eyes focused and he saw...oh..he never thought he would be so sad to see Margo’s head.

“Bambi” he croaked out, his voice feeling so dry and horrible. Margo’s head shot up, her eyes were red and puffy like she had just been crying.

“Eliot? Is that you?” She asked desperately, standing from where she was crouched over.

“Yeah just me.” Eliot assured her, squeezing her hand to make the point. “A little sliced up but still kicking.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Margo said with that little Margo smile that made his heart be just a little warmer. 

“You do what you have to do.” He tried to joke back, feeling a little bit like he was doing an impression of himself. 

There was a silence that fell between them as the two best friends stared into each others tired, relieved faces. Then Eliot asked what he wanted to ask from the second he came back into his own body.

“Margo where is Q?” Eliot asked flatly. 

And he saw her face fall. 

Fuck.

“Eliot” She said, her tears starting to come back.

“No” Eliot said, feeling himself get misty too. “No fuck no don’t tell me.”

“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up...to um. To do a memorial.” Was all Margo said. Eliot squeezed his eyes shut and started to cry, his shoulders shaking, his chest heaving.

“Fuck. FUCK” He screamed, despite his throat burning, despite his chest screaming in pain.

“Oh Eliot” Margo said, trying to calm him down, running a hand through his hair and climbing into the bed, holding him as carefully as she could as he cried everything out.

\----

Hours later Eliot was sitting up on the side of his bed, his body feeling limp and numb as he let Margo dress him.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” She asked, more delicately than she had ever spoken to him.

“I’m fucking going.” He snapped a little harshly. 

“Eliot” She said, not responding to his hair trigger anger as she finished dressing him. “It’s just a symbolic thing.”

“It’s for Quentin. I’m not missing this.” He said, he looked over to a fruit basket someone had sent to his room and felt a pang, his heart. He pocketed a peach and turned back to Margo. He grabbed his new cane and tried to stand up, faltering at first and having to catch himself against the bed.

“El!” Margo said, stepping closer to try and support his body. “We all miss him, I know how you are feeling but-”

“You don’t though Bambi” Eliot said softly “You don’t know how this feels for me. You don’t know what he meant to me.”

Margo furrowed her brows and looked up at him. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Cmon Margo, even with that fairie eye you missed it? I love him. I’m in love with him.”

“Well Fuck.” Margo said, sinking them both back to the bed. “Maybe I do need to get my eyes checked.”

“Eye.” Eliot reminded her, which made Margo glare her one uncovered eye at him.

“When did you two even spend time together?”

“It’s a little complicated. Can we walk and talk? I don’t want to miss this thing.” He said, trying to stand up again. Margo agreed and helped him push off, then they started the walk to the bonfire.

“Okay so you remember the key quest? So somewhere along the way...time got a little weird.”

\---

As they got closer to the fire Margo wiped her tears as she walked with Eliot.

“Holy shit El. Your biggest regret was rejecting our little Q?” She asked. Eliot nodded and wiped some tears of his own.

“Biggest fucking mistake I’ve ever made in my life.” He admitted softly before sitting with the group. 

He couldn’t fathom the amount of pain that he was feeling in his chest. Even as the group burst into song and he joined in, Eliot couldn’t process it. He couldn’t believe Quentin was gone, that this man he had fallen so truly and deeply in love with had sacrificed his life for them all and he didn’t even get the chance to tell him. He saw everyone tossing little tokens into the fire and he felt at the peach in his hand.

He brought it up to his lips and he gave it a kiss, breathing it in for a second. He squeezed his eyes shut, repeating ‘I love you, I love you, I love you’ over and over again in his head. Then he opened his eyes, ready to throw the peach in the fire…

Eliot saw him.

“Holy fuck” He whispered, the peach falling to the ground. “What kind of fucking drugs do these people have me on?” Eliot asked, not breaking his gaze with the man he saw from across the fire. 

From Q. 

Quentin Coldwater, presumed dead, reason for this memorial, was standing there. 

Quentin was watching them all mourn him and Eliot watched as realization slowly dawned on him that Eliot was looking at him.

“Eliot what are you talking about?” Margo asked, as Eliot rose to his feet with his cane. 

“You can’t see him?” He asked, stumbling forward desperately. “Q!” he called.

“You can see me?” Quentin asked, too shocked to move. 

“Of course I can fucking see you you’re standing right here.” Eliot said, “How are you standing there?”

“Eliot where are you going? What’s going on?” Margo called after him, Eliot waved his free arm to signal her to stay back.

“It’s fucking Quentin!” Eliot yelled as he stumbled forward. “He’s standing right here watching us, can’t anyone else see him?”

“How can he see me?” Eliot saw Quentin ask someone behind him, someone Eliot couldn’t see. 

“Who the fuck are you talking too?” Eliot asked

“Um, Penny” Quentin answered, “He’s kind of my other world spirit guide, he’s standing right here. Wait, so you can see me and you can’t see him?”

“Yeah I guess so. And unless everyone else here is severly fucking with me, apparently I’m the only one that can see you.” Eliot said, his heart racing trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

“Penny what the fuck is-. Oh shit, no that can’t be right.” Quentin said, his face turning flush.

“What?” Eliot asked. “What is he saying?”

“He’s uh..it can’t be what he thinks it is it has to be something else.” Quentin said, stretching the back of his head. 

“Q for the love of god what the fuck is Penny saying?” Eliot snapped, starting to feel desperate and a little bit crazy.

“He’s saying that sometimes when someone dies but hasn’t crossed over yet, if their soulmate can see them and they can communicate without any magical interference whatsoever...that sometimes...sometimes the soulmate can pull their partner back into the land of the living.” Quentin explained.

Eliot smiled and let out a little laugh of relief. Which of course, made Quentin nervously ramble. Even in the land between living and dead, Q was the most insecure person in the world.

“But that’s crazy, that would mean we were soulmates and I know that we had the key quest but we haven’t, we didn’t, you even said-”

“Q please shut your cute little mouth for one second and hear me.” Eliot cut him off, stumbling forward until he was inches away from Q but was still too afraid to try and reach out to him in case this was an incredibly vivid hallucination.

“Quentin Coldwater, when I was trapped in my own body by that fucking body snatching monster I had to live through all of the worst things I’ve done and the and biggest regrets I’ve had in my life. And the biggest one of them all, the one that got me to break through and send you a signal, was the day I turned you down. I had a truly good, decent kind person standing in front of me, telling me they wanted to be with me, and I ran. I made a promise to that memory, that if I ever got my body back that I would be braver. Because of you, for you, I would be braver.”

Eliot stopped for a second to take a breath and collect himself, wiping away the never ending stream of tears running down his face without his permission.

“Eliot” Quentin whispered, feeling overwhelmed by the beautiful man standing in front of him. The man he had been in love with for so long, the man he had shared an entire life with,a child and grandchildren. The man who he fought with everything he had to release from the prison that monster had built for him. 

All Quentin wanted to do was fall into Eliot’s arms, his fingers were itching to reach out and touch Eliot but was petrified that it wouldn’t work and that this would all fade away as his last memory of the man he loved. 

“What can I do? What can we do to bring you back?” Eliot asked. He saw Q look over his shoulder and seem to get some instruction from invisible Penny.

“Penny says it’s not complicated. It’s a pass or fail kind of thing. If our bond is strong and true, all we have to do is touch each other and I’ll be back. It’s so easy it sounds like a fucking trick to be honest.” Q finished with a little chuckle.

“Let’s not turn our noses up at the first easy miracle we’ve ever been handed.” Eliot quipped back with a little smile. He held his hand not gripping his cane out between them.

“Please know, King Quentin The Moderately Socially Maladjusted, that I love you, I have loved you with all my heart. More than I’ve ever loved anyone in the world, which I’m not even afraid to admit in front of Margo because she already got her free pass at stabbing me in for her lifetime.”

They both giggled through their tears.

“Please take my hand, please come back to me.” Eliot all but begged.

Quentin took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his deep overwhelming love for Eliot, tried to will it all to come pouring out of him as he lifted his hand and reached out to meet Eliots.

Just as they connected, there was a sudden blast of light and power that burst from between them, flying out over the group of mourners and blinding them all for a few moments. And when the world came back into focus, there he was. Everyone who was still sitting around the campfire sat still in shock to see the friend they were mourning standing alive and well in front of them. 

Eliot could feel Quentin’s hand, solid and real gripped in his own. His face split into a smile and he dropped his cane to bring his other hand to Quentin’s cheek, feeling it. Feeling the very real stubble and the warmth of his cheek and the wetness of his tears as he brushed them away.

“It worked.” Quentin whispered. “I can’t believe it worked.” 

He said, his hands coming to grip both of Eliot’s arms, trying to support the injured man who was no longer leaning on his cane as he was busy moving his hands between Q’s face and hair trying to make sure he was tangible and real.

“We’re soulmates. Actual proper real fucking soulmates.” Eliot babbled, smiling more than Q had ever remembered seeing him smile.

“Eliot it’s so good to see you. I fucking missed you. And in case I wasn’t clear, I love you too. I’ve loved you for a lifetime.” Q said, moving closer and holding Eliot against his body.

“Back at you Coldwater.” Eliot said, resting their foreheads together and taking a second to breathe in this miracle, magical fucking moment.

“Still think destiny’s bullshit?”

“I really need you to shut the hell up and kiss me right now okay?” Q said with a little chuckle.

Eliot didn’t need to be told twice, swooping down to capture Quentin’s mouth in a kiss, losing himself in the touch of the man he loved, and thanking whatever fucking deity was watching them for giving them the best break they ever could have asked for.


End file.
